Two Souls Apart Can Mend Her Heart
by LukaLostLove
Summary: Start of my second story. A story of how Lauren and Bo meet and whether life can keep them together or will fate drag them apart. If you like review and I will add more chapters. Just an idea that came into my head something different :)
1. Chapter 1

Lauren often wondered about life. About its meaning, her existence and why out of all the array of human emotions love seemed to be the one she valued most of all.

Lauren had given herself to many lovers in her life. They had touched her flesh, reached places hidden deep inside her but she had never allowed any of them to have her heart or her soul. No; lauren had reserved that for her one true love. The person she had yet to meet in life but a person she knew existed purely for her heart.

She had excepted that in life- we are all born and then we die. As a doctor Lauren had experience with the bringing of life into the world and the watching if life leave this earth.

On this particular day Lauren had spent most of it working away in the emergency room of the dark fae hospital. It was busy as usual; orgers UFC night was always a busy one and it always kept Laurens mind working.

After being on her feet for almost thirty six straight hours Lauren was winding down and getting ready to leave and go home for the night. She informed the late night shift staff who needed monitoring and who could be discharged before she came in tomorrow morning.

As she left the hospital something made her decide that a beer down at the Dal was in order. It was unlike Lauren to engage in social situations; she was more than happy to throw herself into her work and live her solitary life occassionally engaging in the throws of passion to ease the lonliness that came calling late at night.

She walked briskly into the Dal and took a seat at the bar. The bartenders poured her a ice cold beer and as she took it in hand she felt the weight of her shift fall away with every sip her took.

Lauren swung around on the bar stool watching the people play pool and darts and some picking songs on the duke box. But what happened next really took Lauren by surprise.

A sultry brunette with hair flowing down her shoulders to the middle of her back braided loosely wearing the tightest black leather pants lauren had ever seen and a black corset with cleavage giving the subtle hint that what was hidden beneath it was more than ample came walking towards her with this look of seduction written all over her face.

"Hi, I'm Bo. I havent seen you in her before!" the brunette said extending her hand out to lauren

"Hi" was all Lauren could get out as she eyed the woman up and down for the second time

"Hi..." Bo said again still holding onto lauren's hand

"Sorry I'm Lauren... I... ummm. I work down the block at the hosptial. Long day so yeah I just thought I'd have a beer before I head home" Lauren finally said pulling her hand away from Bo's regretfully

Bo simply smiled, grabbed Lauren's hand and lead her down the back to a quite booth where the noise of the bar was not as obvious.

"Sorry I couldnt hear myself think back there. Would you like to sit maybe have a drink with me?" Bo asked as she slid along into the booth patting the seat next to her as an invitation to Lauren

"I wasnt planning on staying Sorry" Lauren mumbled fidgeting on the spot

"Well now you cant leave. I only just met you... Please sit. Have a drink with me... just one and then you can leave to go home" Bo said gently coxing Lauren into the booth so she was sitting thigh to thigh with Bo.

The bartender noticed Bo had company down the back and quickly poured a round of beers and took them over to the booth.

"Keep them coming gramps. Lauren and I are getting to know one another tonight" Bo said leaning over to kiss her grandfather on the cheek

Bo handed Lauren another beer. Lauren felt uneasy but at the same time she was totally intrigued by this beautiful woman before her. She wanted to go home unwind, have a hot shower and go to sleep she felt exhausted but as she sat there starring at Bo she could bring herself to make some lame excuse and leave.

Bo and Lauren sat in that booth for hours talking and getting to know eachother. It was strange Lauren was usually so reserved and kept her personal life to herself but for some reason she felt comfortable with Bo and the conversation flowed easily.

As the night slowly became early morning Lauren really had to head home, she needed to sleep before her next shift started in only eight hours. She hadnt had a lot to drink, only that one beer she promised Bo but after that she stayed because she was so interested in how outgoing and charming Bo was and how amazing it felt to be in Bo's company.

"Can I walk you home or to your car lauren?" Bo asked politely

"Sure I'm parked just out the back of the hospital down the block. That would be nice Bo thank you" Lauren said in reply standing up and walking out the front of the pub

As they slowly walked back towards the hospital Lauren felt Bo take her hand and slide in under her winter coat. Lauren didnt pull back she just smiled as she felt the warmth beneath Bo's coat.

The carpark was almost empty except a few cars for the hospital staff on shift. Lauren walked over to her car as she opened the door and turned around to thank Bo a sudden rush of courage took over and she lent in to kiss Bo. She felt Bo's hands run up the side of her face over her burning hot cheeks she could feel Bo's ice cold fingers. Lauren felt as if the world was standing still; like time was kind enough to stop so that her and Bo could savior this moment.

When she felt light headed from the lack of oxygen Lauren stepped back and watched as Bo finally opened her eyes.

"Wow... your amazing Lauren. I... I umm. I would like to see you again. Would that be something you'd like too?" Bo asked feeling shy and coey all of a sudden

"I yes that could work for me" Lauren said handing Bo her card with her personal cell-phone number on it "Call me and we can make a date or something" she said shutting the car door and turning the engine over

As she drove away she felt like she was in another world. She had never felt like this in her whole life. Kissing Bo was electric and she felt like there was an instant connection between them. It was as if they had known eachother for a lifetime. And as she watched Bo waving like a dew eyed school girl in her rear view mirror she was certain that the world was about to throw her simple life a curve ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: People have PM and reviewed asking me about Lauren whether she is fae or not please read on and all will be revealed. I don't want to give much away but as the story progresses more will be revealed and everything will fall into place. Any more questions please ask and review if you like where the story is headed. Thanks for all the feedback it really helps and keeps things moving along for all your readers. Have a good one- LukaLostLove**

Lauren opened the door to her quiet apartment took a long hot shower and fell into bed. She had had the most amazing night with Bo and their kiss still lingered on her lips and seared a place in her heart she had long kept hidden.

As Lauren slept into the late morning she dreamt of the lives she had lived before her re-birth. Born into the fae world had let her live the lives of many and yet she had still not met her soul mate. She longed a woman who was both virtus yet lustful, who was both strong yet compassionate. For some reason her dreams were different that morning for the first time ever she saw another woman by her side; and it was Bo.

Lauren awoke with a sudden jerk her body covered in sweat and every muscle in her body shaking. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her own face watching her eyes go from their usual brown to a radiating blue color.

"Well thats new..." Lauren said trying to bring her breathing back to its normal rate

"I've been living for over five hundred years and I've never seen that before... and now I'm talking to myself well isnt that a great sign" Lauren said wondering into the bath stripping off her soaked pajamas and stepping into the warmth of another shower.

Lauren was a fallen angel. After her death she fell from the sky to walk amongst the humans as their protector and healer. She is destined to walk the earth until she finds the other half of her soul. Lauren being Lauren always felt as though her destined task seemed an almost impossible one dealt with it all pretty well. She believed she could redeem herself and in by doing so her soul mate would find her. So here she was a the highest ranked Doctor in the Dark Fae world healing those she could and sending those destined to their death.

Lauren finished her last two shifts for the week easily and looked forward to some much needed time off. She had planned to spend her first day off simply catching up on sleep and maybe catching a movie or something relaxing.

After leaving the hospital Lauren noticed Bo standing by her car in the hospital car park. Dawned in black leather with a large dagger hosltered on her right hip Lauren began to swoon.

"Why hello Doctor... good to see you made it out alive. You've been busy and havent called me" Bo said giving Lauren a long linger hug savioring the instant warmth between them

"I've been working and I believe I gave you my card... so i kind of expected you to call" whispered lauren

"Well enough about who didnt call who... and why. Your here now... I'm here now lets say we get out of here want to have dinner with me?" asked Bo

"I'm pretty tired Bo... But if you'd like your more than welcome to come back to my place we can order in and maybe watch a movie together?" Lauren asked watching Bo's face intensely waiting for her reaction

"Well if you have beers or wine... Its a date!" Bo beamed giving Lauren a seductive wink as she opened the car door and slid into the passengers seat "This is a sweet ride by the way didnt know the dark paid so well..." Bo continued on watching Lauren get into the car

"The dark... Bo exactly who are you?" said Lauren suddenly rushed with panic

"I'm Isabeau Dennis... the unaligned succubus" Bo replied chirply

"The unaligned succubus... I've ummm. I've heard alot about you. I didnt know Bo... I'm sorry!" Lauren said not sure whether to run from the car or be cool and just drive home. She had the unaligned succubus sitting in her car. She was attracted to the one fae that was simple off limits for all dark fae.

Of course the world that to work that way. As Lauren watched Bo sitting in the passenger seat of her car; her aura burning brightly in her face. She couldnt believe she was so calm.

"Well are we going back to your place... or has the whole unaligned deal-e-o freaked you out? I don't bite Doc... well at least unless you'd like me too?" Bo said placing her hand on Lauren's thigh and running her hand up and down it slowly.

Lauren felt a rush of desire to have Bo and ignore the rules of the Dark Fae. She was in a trance or at least thats what it felt like. She knew Bo had not used her powers on her as a fallen angel most fae powers dont work on her anyways. But that doesnt stop most fae from trying when they get the chance.

Lauren and Bo drove silently to Lauren's apartment. Lauren opened the door and showed Bo around her place.

"Your place is amazing Lauren... I wish my crack shack looked this good. We are lucky to have four walls over there" Bo said as she took a seat on Lauren black leather modular lounge.

"This is the best couch I have ever seen. Its bigger than my bed" finished Bo running her hands over the cool black leather

"Would you like a beer or a glass of wine Bo?" Lauren asked making herself busy in the kitchen trying not to look at Bo; who was looking so sexy sprawled out on her couch

"I'll take a beer if thats okay?" replied Bo

Lauren took two cold beers from the fridge and walked over to the couch and sat down near Bo keeping a safe distance as she sat down. But Bo was having none of that; as soon as Lauren sat down Bo slid across the couch and moved into Lauren's personal space.

"I couldnt stop thinking about you... the other day when we kissed it was as if the world just stopped or something!" Bo whispered into lauren's ear

Lauren shivered; she wanted to verbalise that she felt the same way, she wanted to reach out to Bo and take her on this very couch, or anywhere would do. But she didnt. She simply nodded and asked "Do you want pizza or chinese for dinner Bo?"

Bo sensed Lauren's unrest "Is this because I told you I was unaligned lauren? Why are you being so cold?" Bo asked

"You know the rules Bo... you're unaligned. I'm dark we cannot be together... or at least we can not sleep together. I could get in real trouble just for having you here" Lauren said panicking waving her hands about in frustration

"I'll go... its fine" Bo said standing up from the couch

"No dont please... its not that I want you to leave. Its just I'm so confused... Bo please stay... I'm sorry" Lauren said reaching out to pull Bo back down onto the couch

"Lauren I know I'm unaligned but tell me you didnt feel what I felt the other day and I'll walk away. You're the first person thats ever..." Bo said trailing off the end of her sentence

"I felt it.. thats probably why I'm so afraid. I'm a fallen angel Bo" Lauren said looking deep into Bo's eyes

"A fallen angel? I thought they were just a bed time story to scare children... my grandfather never told me they were real..." Bo replied her eyes never leaving Lauren's.

"I'm the last of the fallen angels... Most of us were killed during the great fae war. I was punished and sent from the heavens to heal and protect the humans until I find the one... My one!" Lauren said running her hands over the dampness of the cold beer bottle

"Before I was sent here I had lived many lives always searching for my one so that I could be set free but I never found them" Lauren finished taking the final sip from her now empty beer bottle and walking off to grab another from the fridge

"I'm sorry Lauren... you must be tired... tired from all the searching" Bo mused moving into Lauren running her hand up and down her back trying to bring Lauren back from her inner darkness.

"I too have been lost Lauren... my grandfather is the blood king. Since my birth I have been waiting for the day when I am too rule. That's why I wont choose a side. I cant... I dont want too. The fae come after me day after day but I wont ever pander to their wants and desires.. I am who I am... does that make sense?" Bo said awaiting Laurens reply as she continued to pat her back gently

Lauren wasnt sure why but in that moment she was lost. She lent in and kissed Bo roughly at first. A kiss of desperation, of want and need. The need to forget, to be lost in the lust of another. Bo kissed Lauren back running her hand down her back and under her shirt feeling the soft heat of Lauren's skin made Bo's succubus flare to the surface. Bo tried everything to tame the beast inside her she didnt want right now to be about her feeding off of Lauren. She wanted Lauren to feel what she felt for her. What Bo hoped so dearly was a real love, a true love that even fate could not deny.

Lauren's eyes flickered brown and blue again. Bo watched as Lauren eyes changed back and forth as they kissed. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and they were doing the same thing flickering between brown and blue. She pushed Bo back off of her.

"You're eyes... what..." Lauren said almost speechless

"I'm sorry... it happens sometimes when my succubus is hungry... You're really beautiful and I want you so very much. I'm sorry Lauren I tried really hard to keep her hidden away... But she doesnt always play fair" Bo said reaching out for Lauren's hands

"But this morning Bo... My eyes were doing that when I looked at myself in the mirror... why... I mean how?" Lauren asked melting into Bo's arms.

"They were doing it then... I mean when we were kissing your eyes kept changing between brown and blue... It was weird but super hot!" Bo said trying to pull Lauren into another kiss

Lauren finally gave in and melted into Bo's arms once more kissing her; a duel of dominance insued and as the two fell on the couch in a tangle of heated kisses and lust fueled desire the world seemed to stop once more.

No matter what I said I knew Bo wouldn't give up; she wasn't the type and it wasn't in her nature. She knew what she wanted. I looked deep into her chocolate eyes and for a moment I felt as though my heart stopped beating. I felt her strong arms brush down my shoulders as she pulled me into her again kissing down my neck and chest pausing only to breath in air when she needed it.

I wanted to yell at her, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that this couldnt happen between the two of us but as her hands coasted around my waist and her lips crashed into mine; my heart knew it had found happiness and the rules could go jump out the window.

I pushed Bo backwards until her back hit the cool black leather; she pushed herself into the couch momentarily when she heard the thud pulling a chunky medical journal from under her back she throw it across the room until it hit the wall near the TV. Breathless and wanting more I grabbed Bo by the hand and lead her upstairs. "Lauren…" Bo said tugging back at my arm

I cut her words off before we could start fighting again "Stop talking…" I said leaning forward to capture Bo's lips again. We had both given into the moment; I wanted her and she knew it.

It didn't take us long to get upstairs; my room was a mess medical case files strewn across the bed. Bo walked over and pushed everything onto the floor in one smooth motion; then pulled back the covers and sat on my bed looking back at me in a predatory fashion. It took a moment for me to respond my body was frozen as I watched Bo remove her shirt, the light caramel colour of her skin catching the night light beaming in from outside. She was a succubus by nature but tonight here with me she was simply Bo. The woman I couldnt bare to be without.

I stepped closer to her and she reached out pulling me on top of her. She kissed me again soft and passionately; Bo moaned as she felt my teeth bit onto her bottom lip asking to be let in. I felt her hands glide across my shirt as she lifted it off and over my head. Bo slid her hands down to my waist and squeezed my hips tightly pressing me into the bed.

I ran my hands down the front of her chest to the button of her jeans. I felt her shiver as the heat of my hands burnt lightly against the cold night air "These need to go" I said whispering into her ear letting my hot breath sear at her neck. Bo flipped me over; so she was on top. She stood up and slipped slowly out of her jeans her eyes never leaving mine.

She bent her bare skin gliding over me to pull at my jeans. I sat up and pulled them off. Bo pushing me back down as she unhooked my bra and sent it flying across the other side of the room.

The cold night air sent shivers down my spine. Bo grabbed the doona covers and pulled them over the top of us. Beneath the warm of the covers I could feel her hot breath "Touch me Lauren" she requested reaching out for my hands; I felt my stomach tighten and I felt as if I couldnt breath but I did as she commanded.

I slid my hands down her back and over the soft smooth skin of her stomach. As I felt her tense up against my touch; I wanted more. I could feel Bo pushing up against me craving more and more contact. As I felt Bo kissing me again as her hands slide down between my thighs. My eyes scanned purposefully over Bo's naked body taking her in. I looked up at her smirking at me taking in her naked body. I felt as though time itself had stopped the electricity between us was unmatched by any other lover I had ever been with and by the look in Bo's eyes she felt the same way. Her hand was pushing deeper and deeper into me and I was so close to losing it all.

I came to the sound of Bo whispering how wet I was in my ear as she placed hot kisses down my chest. I pushed backwards into the pillow of my head, breathless and immediately embarrassed that it took so little for me to become undone.

"Bo I'm so…" I panted heavily

Lucy just looked at me and giggled whispering "it's hot… and a major compliment by the way" she paused laying down next to me on her side "Least I know where I stand now. You can't say you don't feel the same that's for sure... me being unaligned certainly doesnt affect my performance Doc" she mocked

I covered my face with my hands sheepishly "well aren't you captain obvious... and you being unaligned whilst inconvienent has nothing to do with why I am so attracted to you Bo" I giggled kissing her as I rolled on top of her. I wrapped Bo's legs around my waist and pushed hard against her.

Her skin felt hot against me as I explored her body more. My hands raking over her skin I found the one place she wanted me the most. I dragged a soft moan with every motion I made inside of her. Instinctively she raked sharp nails down my back pushing against me more and more erratically "Ever since the other day when we kissed I've been drawn to you. Even in my dreams you're there by my side Bo" I said still keeping up a lesiurely pace inside her.

Just as Lucy was about to come undone; my house phone rang twice. I ignored it pushing deeper into Lucy. Again my mobile phone started to vibrate in the pocket of my jeans on the floor next to the bed. I paused mid stroke; I knew it was the Hospital calling; no one else would have the hid to call me on my days off and that it must be an emergency medical case call.

That was our code; call the house phone twice then the mobile phone once. Bo looked at me with an intense gaze "Lauren… don't you dare stop" she mumbled trying to get me to start again. I slowly began to kiss Bo again when my mobile phone rang again. Flushed and getting more and more frustrated Bo pulled my hand out of her "Fuck" she said with closed eyes "Are you fucking serious" she said through clenched teeth

I kissed Bo passionately "I know… I'm so sorry. Its an emergency Doctor we need you to come in now!" the nurse said almost screaming at me through the phone. I slammed down the phone in a panic I looked at Bo trying to dissuade the anger rising inside Bowho was so close it was visibly killing her not to have come.

I couldn't stand not letting her have a release as I reached out placing my phone back on the bedside table "This call in had better be good or heads will roll" I said pushing my finger back deeply inside Bo.

Bo pushed deep against my hand and with a few stroke she gasped hard and I felt her contact hard against my fingers. I smiled with a cocky grin on my face and kissed the corner of her mouth gently "shhhh…" I whispered to her bring her down from her climax "I have to go into the hospital come kind of emergency has just come in... You can stay here if you like I shouldnt be more than a couple of hours?" Lauren said to Bo

"I'll be waiting for you Doc" Bo said as she watched Lauren throw on a clean set of blue hospital scrubs, grab her phone and her medical bag a sprint out the bed door. Bo heard the front door slam shut and she was now left alone in Lauren's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AS A REWARD I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY. THIS STORY SEEMS TO COME TO ME IN WAVES SO I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO LIKE IT AND REVIEW IF IT PLEASES YOU. IF YOUR ON TWITTER YOU CAN FOLLOW ME LUKALOSTLOVE**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH FROM ME ENJOY AND HAVE A GOOD ONE WHERE-EVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD :)**

"No this can't be... what happened!" Lauren screamed at the doctor who was performing CPR on the man laying lifeless on the hospital stretcher.

"Somebody answer me!" Lauren's voice boomed her eyes now scorching and radiating a piercing blue light throughout the room

"He came in when I called you Doctor Lewis... I recognised him and I called. We've been doing everything we can since I called but his non-reponsive. His gone..." The nurse said as if it was a whispered secret

Lauren's hands began to glow blue and she placed them over the man's heart "You dont get to die today... its not your time. You made a promise and before I die you will honor it..." Lauren said as everyone in the ICU room stood there in disbelief. Lauren pulsed the blue energy through the mans heart he sat bolt upright in the bed gasping for air. When he opened his eyes and saw Lauren he grabbed her into a hug so tight it winded her.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." The man said finally letting go of Lauren who could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks

"You dont get to die today my friend... not on my watch" Lauren said wiping away her tears and watching as her hands went back to normal and her eyes stopped glowing.

"The blue thats new... I dont understand how did you bring me back?" asked the man completely intrigued by Laurens sudden abilities.

"Yes the blue is new and I am not entirely sure what came over me... something strange has been happening since I met Bo" Lauren said coxing the man to lay down on the hospital bed and pulling a blanket over him as he finally lay back.

"Bo... as in the Bo... Isabeau Dennis... the... the Unaligned Succubus? Lauren no... you know the rules the dark will kill you. Tell me its not her... Tell me she isnt the one" the man said almost gasping in disbelief

"yes her Isabeau Dennis.. Please dont start Dyson... I know the rules I am well aware of the legend and the rules... But something is drawing me to her... Something is happening Dyson and I cant explain it" Lauren said checking over Dyson's vitals and making sure he wouldnt crash again

"Would you mind telling me what wolf fight you got yourself into this time? And why your in the dark fae hospital and not over at the light fae compound?" Lauren asked raising an unappreciative eyebrow Dyson's way

"I walked into a trap on this case I'm working... I... there were alot of shifters and I was out numbered. I couldnt go to the light fae compound because Tamsin brought me here. She cant go into the light fae compound being dark and all" Dyson said watching Lauren insert an IV line into his hand

"These should ease the pain... I'll stay and monitor you until we can arrange for you to be tranferred over the light's facilities. They can arrange for you to feed and that should be enough to heal you!" Lauren said after giving Dyson a rabbies injection and some antibiotics

"I'll have one of the nurses come and stitch up those wounds on her arms and legs you rest... I have to go and make some phones calls. When I get back I better find you in exactly the same position you are in right now... BED REST got it!" Lauren said taking Dyson's chart in hand and walking out of the ICU room.

Dyson simply nodded and continued to lay in the hospital bed feeling lucky Lauren was called in because he was certain he would of died if she didnt bring him back. Lauren found Tamsin waiting in the waiting room pacing back and forth occassionally glancing at the doors to the ICU.

"Tamsin... he is fine" Lauren walking over to where Tamsin was standing

"But how Doc... I mean he was gone. I could feel his soul being called by Odin. How did come back?" Tamsin asked in disbelief about what Lauren had just told her.

"I brought him back it wasnt his time Tamsin... he made me a promise and he has to keep it" Lauren said easing Tamsins mind as they both sat down in side by side chairs

"You... but how... Fallen Angels cant... your not supposed too... Lauren how is that possible?" Tamsin asked

"You are both asking questions I dont have the answers to right now... Like I told Dyson something happening with I met Bo and I dont know how or why or what is happening but something is... I will get some answers hopefully soon. But for now he is fine you can go back there and wait for him until the light come to tranfer him. Thanks for bring him here Tamsin I know your not supposed to help him but I'm glad you did. If youll excuse me I have some calls to make. Just let yourself through the ICU doors the nurses will show you which room he is in..." Lauren said as she walked off to her office to make those phone calls.

Lauren dialed Bo's cell phone number "Hello Bo... I'm sorry" Lauren said immediately to Bo

"Lauren its fine is everything okay? You sound upset or stressed or something?" Bo asked

"I'm fine Bo... I'll be a little longer than I thought. A friend of mine was brought in. His fine but I have to wait for the light to come by and tranfer him to their facilities until them I am going to stay and monitor him... will you stay at my place till I'm finished up here? Ill be as fast as I can!" Lauren asked a hint of guilt washing over her for leaving Bo in bed alone and yet thankful she did come into the hospital because if she hadnt Dyson would most definately be dead.

"I'll be here waiting to pick up where we left off Doc... Dont worry about me I'm fine do you thing... we can talk when you get back" Bo said hanging up the phone and rolling over in Lauren big empty bed.

Bo was sure Lauren would of hated it but she had been snooping around her bedroom looking in all the draws and cupboards. The doctor sure was tidy everything in her room seemed to have a certain place, everything was either labelled or boxed up perfectly. Her clothing was all folded neatly and her uniforms hung in a color coded order in the cupboard. Bo found this obsessive behaviour super cute because Bo herself was the complete opposite.

"Why why Doctor Lewis arent we full of surprises" Bo said to herself listening to her own voice sound out throughout Laurens empty room. Bo had found Laurens special draw with all her sex toys and trinkets. If Bo was honest besides being completely turned on by the secrets within Lauren's hidden draw she was surprised the doctor would endulge in such bedroom antics with her lovers. But for Bo she was supremely confident that when the doctor returned to the apartment Bo would make use of the things she had found.

Back at the hospital Lauren had just gotten off the phone with the Doctors at the light fae hospital. They were sending over two orderlies to collect and transport Dyson back to the light fae hospital. Lauren sat down completed some in depth medical notes explaining Dyson's injuries and the treatments she had performed.

She went back to Dyson's room to check on his condition. Tamsin was sitting by his side and the two were talking shop as usual. All about what had happened when Dyson passed out and how Tamsin had managed to cast doubt on everyone in the whole room who was left standing after she killed most of them. Lauren was amazed at how powerful Tamsin was. As valkyries went Tamsin was the most powerful one who sat at Odins table and everyone in the fae world knew it.

As a peace keeping experiment Tamsin and Dyson had been partnered together to work on all police cases that involved fae activity. For the most part they were a great team but that obviously wasnt the case when other wolf shifters banded together to attack Dyson.

"You two have to be more careful... next time Dyson... You may not be so lucky" Lauren said walking in half way through Dyson and Tamsin's conversation.

"I know Lauren and I am sorry... When I get a feed and I'm back on my feet... Tamsin and I want to help you find out whats happening with you and why your fae abilities are changing" Dyson said weakly trying to sit up in the hospital bed so he could look at Lauren

"You get better then we can talk about me... Please Dyson... Dont do this again" Lauren said as she gave Dyson his final injection just as the light fae orderlies arrived to collect Dyson.

"I'll call you tomorrow and make sure the light are doing everything right for you okay?" Lauren asked Dyson as she watched him being put into the back of the light fae ambulance

"Sure thing Doc.. hey.. make sure Tamsin doesnt leave before you check her out I'm pretty sure she was hurt in the cluster fuck tonight. Thanks doc... I owe you one yet again" Dyson said as the back door to the ambulance was shut

Lauren went back inside with Tamsin "Dyson said you were hurt let me take a look at you before you leave Tamsin" Lauren said

"Its just a scratch Doc... I'll live" Tamsin replied pulling up her tank top so that Lauren could assess the damage

"Tamsin this is not a little scratch or whatever you'd like to call it. You need stitches and I would hazard a guess a rabies shot from those claw marks on your rib cage" Lauren replied as she ran a sterilized alcohol swab over Tamsins deep cuts.

"Wait here I'' just go and grab a suture kit and some more gauze... jesus Tamsin... whats wrong with you and Dyson.. always getting into shit fights and getting yourselves hurt... Youll both be the death of me!" Lauren said as she went off to get more medical supplies

When she returned Tamsin was sitting on the hospital bed with her shirt off playing with the gapping wound on her abdomen.

"Tamsin dont go that your hands are covered in germs and bacteria... leave it be" Lauren barked at her

"Its fine doc... after the feed I had tonight this little knick will be healed in no time" Tamsin mused as Lauren shot her another look that she swore was meant to kill her if she kept touching her abdomen.

"Thats not the point. Both are you can be careless and I dont want to see either one of you hurt or even worse killed. Just be more careful Tamsin..." lauren said as she stitched up Tamsins rib cage and the massive gash across her abdomen. Tamsin flinched momentarily when Lauren gave her the rabies injection "What the big bad valkyrie is afraid of a little needle?" chuckled Lauren

"No it stung thats all maybe if you didnt stab it in so far it wouldnt hurt so much" Tamsin quipped back

"Dont be such a wuss... Now you come back in a few days when I'm back on shift and Ill check on those wounds... you may have to feed again if its not healing properly... Got it?" asked Lauren completing the bandages over Tamsins rib cage and sticking it in place with a piece of surgical tape.

"Yes doc I'll be fine. You go be with Bo and figure out what the hell is happening to you... and soon. Be careful though Doc... Bo isnt always the safest person to be around I've seen her go full blown succubus and that shit aint pretty. Protect yourself I dont want to see the fae world lose its only Fallen Angel" said Tamsin giving Lauren a quick hug before walking out the hospital spreading her valkyrie wings and flying off into what little darkness the night had left to offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: IVE HAD PEOPLE REVIEW AND PM ME ABOUT LAUREN SAVING DYSON. YES YES I KNOW BIG BAD WOLF... OH WOLFPANTS. DONT WORRY NOTHING ROMANTIC ABOUT LAUREN AND DYSON. ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. I APPRECIATE ALL THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS. HAVE A GOOD ONE EVERYONE NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE IN THE WORLD- LUKALOSTLOVE :)**

By the time Lauren got back to her apartment Bo was long gone. On Lauren's pillow was a note:

To Lauren,

Sorry I got called away. I hope everything went okay at the hospital call me tomorrow maybe we can meet up and you can come see my place.

ps: I snooped around I'm sorry couldnt help myself you have me completely enthralled. I would love to take your secret draw for a spin sometime ;)

Falling for you deeply,

Bo xoxo

Lauren was not surprised one bit about Bo's snooping she had heard the unaligned succubus and her human were private investigators and that by her nature the succubus was enquistive. Lauren found her brashness and honesty breathtaking.

Lauren quickly shot Bo a text asking if they could meet tonight around eight and whether she would like to be picked up or meet somewhere. Bo wrote back almost immediately telling Lauren to come by her place and enclosed the address.

Lauren slept most of the day. Her first day off hadnt gone as expect that was for certain. Lauren's dreams were plagued by her past and by the promise Dyson had made to her.

She dreamt of how she had saved him almost six hundred years ago. How for her disloyalty she was stricken from the heavens and sent to earth. She wasnt sure why but when she saw Dyson that night all those years ago laying on the battle field unable to shift into wolf form; she saw something that made her defiant. She remembered watching the wolf in his human for curse the pack that left him helpess and alone. She remembered him begging for forgiveness for all his trangressions. She remembered seeing him bleed out and in that moment she willed herself from the heavens to save him. As she took Dyson in her arms; he promised that for his life he would owe her his soul. That he would spent his new found eternity searching for Lauren's one. For Dyson knew that Lauren's defiance would not come at any small price.

Lauren dreamt of that night as if it was happening all over again. But this time it was different this time she felt as if she was closer than ever before of finding them; of finding the one and of Dyson's promise to help in any way he could.

When Lauren woke startled and confused she wanted to be in Bo's arms. It was as if she was calling to her. Lauren bounded out of bed and down to her fae library collection in the her office. She pulled book after book from the shelves searching for the one about the Blood King and his lineage. She searched also for the one about her own dimise- 'the falling of the last fallen angel'. When she finally found them book she fell heavily onto the couch in her lounge room and dove deeply into reading how or whether she was in some way connected to Bo.

There it was written in black ink on fading white paper. Her eyes couldnt believe it and neither could her heart. The page read "The falling of the Fallen Angel shall walk the earth for eternity; only shall the merging of her soul with her one true mate shall the curse be lift and will she be free. For the connection of these two soul will be binding and shall set the rules of the fae into turmoil. When the two souls meet life will be complete and with the binding ritual will come the time of the final reckoning- there will be no more light and no more dark- the fae shall be set free. There is only one who may stop the past from being re-written should the furture come to call".

Lauren wasnt sure how any of this could be real and how time had set this plan into motion over half a millenium ago. But she knew if it was written it shall be. She had so many questions and wasnt entirely sure who this one was who could stop her destiny from happening.

Lauren couldnt wait until tonight to see Bo. She sent her a quick text that she was coming over and drove around to Bo's place. As Lauren drove into the driveway she was sure she was in the wrong place. The house she was looking at look abandoned and as if every window and wooden plank on the outside had been smashed in or damaged in someway. But Lauren took Bo's word walked up to the front door and knocked softly.

Bo flung the front door open and welcomed Lauren with open arms.

"Sorry the place is such a mess Kenzi and I havent cleaned up I wasnt expecting you till tonight so... yeah this is it!" Bo said ushering Lauren into the crack shack.

"Its fine Bo... I'm sorry to just rush over practically uninvited but I need to talk to you..." Lauren said flustered and anxious

"Okay... well come on in... where would you like to seat?" Bo asked pointing to the breakfast bar in the kicthen or the red couch in the living room.

"Hi Ho Bo-Bo... whens ya lady love coming around? We should probably clean this shit hole up a bit so it looks like peeps actually live here... hey booooo Im talking to you?" said Kenzi strolling into the living room shovelling another mouthful of pizza into her mouth before noticing that someone else was with Bo standing between the kicthen and the living room.

"Kenzi... this is lauren... Lauren this is my bestie Kenzi" said Bo giving Kenzi a less than impressed killer glare

Lauren extending her hand and Kenzi did the same "Its nice to meet you Kenzi" Lauren said turning back to look at Bo "Ummm Bo is there somewhere we cant talk in private?" asked Lauren "I dont mean to be rude Kenzi I'm sorry its just this is a little personal" Lauren finished

"Sorry Kenzi" Bo said

"Its cool-e-o I was going to hit the Dal anyways lovers... its vodka time... Tamsin will be waiting for me so later losers! Nice to meet you Doc..." said Kenzi grabbing her purse from the kicthen counter and leaving through the front door giving it a big slam as she left.

"Sorry that was Kenzi she can be a little crazy sometimes but I love her to bits... So Lauren want to come up to my room we can relax and talk about whatever has you so anxious?" Bo asked leading Lauren to the stair case up to her bedroom

"I'm just up stairs come with me" Bo said walking up the stairs into her massive room that basically took up the entire second floor.

"Wow Bo this is massive... its so beautiful" said Lauren taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dappled light and candles Bo had throughout her entire room.

"Come sit down Lauren relax... your safe here" said Bo trying to comfort Lauren who still looked anxious as if she was about to explode from all the built up emotional tension she had inside her.

"Bo I wanted you to read this... I am not 100% sure what it means but I think you and I are connected. That the prophercy written about my demise has something to do with you" said Lauren sitting down on Bo's bed close beside her

"A prophercy... what are you talking about? Like I told you the other day I thought the Fallen Angels were a bedtime story... To be honest I dont know much about your kind or my own as a matter of fact" Bo said stroking Lauren's leg as she spoke.

"Where should I start Bo?" Lauren asked

"Tell me about how you came to be on earth? I thought the Fallen Angels ruled from the heavens?" said Bo

"We do I mean... we did. I am the last fallen angel. I was cast down to earth when I defied the others and saved Dyson from being called to sit at Odins table. I was cursed to walk this earth for eternity or until I meet my one true soul mate. I've walked this earth for over six hundred years now. I had any lover's but none of them have ever been the one. When I saved Dyson he promised to help me find them. His soul is mine until he can help me complete my destiny. I heal and protect both humans and fae alike. Thats how I feed. But..." Lauren said trailing off into the darkness of her past

"Come back to me Lauren... go on" said Bo coxing her back to the present moment

"Well I read this today... in my fae library. I think somehow your grandfather's history and you are connected to my destiny... I think your my one!" Lauren said watching Bo's flicker from brown to blue as she listened to Lauren speak. Bo didnt flinch at Lauren's statement deep down Bo had had the same kind of feeling since her and Lauren slept together the other day.

Bo took the two book from Lauren's hand and began to read them. She couldnt believe what she was reading. It was like some kind of fairytale. Bo knew that her grandfather was powerful but she had never really understood how great he was until she read over his history and his reign as the Blood King during the great fae war. Bo knew that her mother was a succubus too but she knew nothing of her father.

The book she was reading said that he was only of the royal fae family and that his reign almost killed the fae bloodlines entirely. Bo couldnt believe what she was reading. Lauren ran her hands up and down Bo's back.

"Its a lot to take in I know... I'm so sorry to bust this all on you I know you probably dont believe it... Im sorry its stupid I should go" Lauren said trying pry the books from Bo's hands

"Its not stupid lauren its just a lot of information. Let me keep reading... I want to understand..." Bo said pulling the books back towards her. Lauren let go and allowed Bo to keep reading her eyes never leaving Bo's face as she watched her facial expressions change with every page she read.

Bo finally got to the part about the ritual and the merging of the two souls. Bo must of read that passage ten times.

"This part here... what does that mean?" Bo said pointing to the mating ritual and the bonding of two souls.

"I dont know Bo... I was hoping maybe your grandfather might have some answers?" Lauren replied

Both Bo and Lauren sat silently in Bo's room for hours reading over the two books and basking in the passionate tense between them. Neither woman knew what time had planned for them but it was becoming more and more clear that they were both destined for greatness. But at what cost neither one of them was entirely sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**NB: There will be spelling mistakes and accidents throughout my stories I apologize. I simply write and post and very rarely read over the chapters I have written. Some of my works have different characters that I have changed into Lost Girl world so forgive me if these names accidently appear I will endeavor to make sure this doesn't happen again. Accept my apologies Anon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bo and Lauren went down to the Dal hoping Trick was finishing up so they could talk to him about the prophercy of the Fallen Angel; they has just spent the last many hours reading about.

Trick was just about to close the front door when he spotted Bo parking her car out the front.

"Bo what are you doing here its a little late for a beer isnt it?" Trick asked noticing Bo wasnt alone.

"Sorry gramps I have something I need to talk to you about... well actually Lauren and I do if you have sometime?" Bo asked politely

"Umm.. sure okay. Come on in I'll meet you down stairs in my living quarters" Trick said ushering both Lauren and Bo in as he locked the front door and flicked the open sign over to face closed.

Lauren followed Bo down to the back of the Dal then down the stairs into Trick's home "Wow your Grandfather sure has a nice place. These artifacts are amazing" Lauren said wondering around the room taking everything in in amazement.

Lauren and Bo both heard Trick coming down the stairs so they both quickly sat down on the couch and opened the book to the relevant pages they had been reading early that night.

"So what is so important you've come to me at this hour my lovely granddaughter?" Trick said with a smirk and grin

"Well... I met Lauren a few days ago and since then strange things have been happening..." Bo started

"I... sorry Trick... I'm the last Fallen Angel... as the blood king.. I know you know my story and well... We've come to you because I think Bo is my one.. I mean I think we are the two spoken about in the prophercy of the fallen angel" Lauren piped up speaking over Bo nervously

"The Fallen Angel Prophercy?" Trick repeated "It cant be... I thought all that it was only a myth I thought that in truth you would walk this earth for eternity... alone. What makes you think Bo is your one?" Trick said facing Lauren who was still seat on the couch

"This..." Lauren said taking Bo into a passionate kiss. Trick watched in shock as both Bo and Lauren's eyes began to glow an irredesent blue lighting up his entire dimly lit living room.

"Stop!" Trick demanded

Lauren broke the kiss and watched Bo's eyes turn back to their normal brown colour. She watched in a near by mirror as her own eyes return to normal also.

"I'm sorry... I didnt mean to yell its just if this is true if you have found your one Lauren and the ritual is performed you and my granddaughter will be unstoppable" Trick mumbled taking a seat next to Bo.

"Trick... You've always told me I was meant for great things but I didnt know it was this.. to save the last fallen angel from an eternity alone... did you know?" Bo asked abruptly

"No Bo I didnt know... You're destiny has been fore told it is in your blood... its in our blood lines it always has been but I didnt know the fates had made it so that you would be bound to Lauren... thats a surprise I certainly didnt expect" Trick answered

"We came to you because we arent sure what the ritual actually means.. it doesnt have many details and most frightening is that we may both die if its not performed correctly or in the allocated time frame" Lauren said breaking the silence building quickly in the room.

"I may have some more books about your kind Lauren wait here" Trick said disappearing into another small room located off the living room. When he came back he was carrying a pile of old dusty books and a long rectangular box wrapped in a red ribbon.

Lauren eyed the box from a distance as Bo took the books and the box in hand.

"Read over whats in here when you're finished come back and we can talk more in the mean time I will make some calls and find out as much as I can about all of this... I'm sorry I dont have the answers you are both after right now... just give me time" Trick said as he ushered them both to leave.

Bo was confused as to her grandfathers sudden desire to be left alone he looked confused and frightened and if Bo was honest she felt the same way.

"Bo I'm going to go home I need some rest I am exhausted... I dont have to work for a few more days maybe I can see you tomorrow or something?" Lauren asked brushing her hand lightly against Bo's.

"Yeah I understand you take all this and I will swing by tomorrow and we can catch up... you want a ride home or something?" Bo replied enjoying the physical contact between her hand and Lauren's.

"I want to walk its fine... I'll see you tomorrow?" Lauren enquired taking the books from Bo's other hand. Bo just nodded as she lent in and kissed Lauren gently on the cheek.

Bo watched as Lauren's figure disappeared into the darkness. She was surprised Lauren wanted to walk home alone in this freezing weather but Bo was so tired herself she couldnt really argue with her about taking her home.

As Lauren reached her apartment building she sensed something was wrong. Her hands began to glow again as they did when she saved Lauren and her eyes lit up the entire street. She felt this searing pain in her head as if her eyes were going to explode out of her head and then she felt herself falling.

When Lauren woke up she was in her room with the curtains draw in complete darkness. It was so dark in fact Lauren could bare make out that it was in fact her own room she want in. She reached out for the night light on her bedside table but as she did she felt a hand reach out for her "No Lauren leave the lights out..." said the voice

"Ummm... hello... this is my house if I am correct in assuming..." Lauren said bolting up right in fight mode

"Lauren its me... Bo. Leave the lights off hun last time I turned them on you lit this place up light it was christmas eve I swear you almost blinded me" Bo said coaxing Lauren to lay back down in bed.

"Bo what happened to me? Why are you here?" Lauren asked as she made her way back under the covers

"When you left the dal I watched you walk off until I couldnt see you anymore... and like fifteen minutes later or so I felt this incredible pain and I knew something was wrong with you... I came over just to check and found you passed out... out the front in the freezing cold covered in snow... your eyes were still glowing and your hands too... it scared the be-jesus out of me and...well when I brought you upstairs and made this into a dungeon it seemed to calm you down. When I tried to open the blinds before you lit up again so I dunno... just dont until we know whats happening.. I dont want you passing out again" Bo said inching close to Lauren till she could feel the warmth radiating off Lauren's body.

"Did you chi-suck me?" Lauren asked noticing she was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and no pants

"No I didnt chi-suck you who do you take me for... far out!" Bo huffed "I gave you my chi a few times to help calm you down when I did you fell asleep so I changed you out of your tight business attire and into some more comfortable.. dont worry I didnt sneak any looks when I changed you.. scouts honour" Bo said finally softening up when Lauren gave her a cheeky smile and sot kiss on the lips before she laid down on her side facing Bo in the darkness.

"I want to read those books Trick gave me... if they dont have the answers we need then I think I will have to ask to be summoned... thats if they will even hear my call" Lauren said a hint of lose and desperation in her voice sending pain deep into Bo's heart.

In the short time Lauren had found Bo she had felt safe and frightened all at the same time, she had felt love and loss and not to mention hope and regret all at the same time. The emotional rollercoaster she was on was making her sick, both physically and mentally and she needed answers. She wondered if they were to perform the ritual whether that would put the prophercy into motion or whether they should wait for more answers before diving deeper into the unknown than they already had.

Lauren lay next to Bo telling her about all the lives she had saved during her time on earth and how Dyson had promised to help her. She told Bo all about Tamsin and how she was like a sister to her here on earth. She told Bo what her previous lives were like and how for her being the last Fallen Angel was terrifying.

In turn Bo told Lauren all about kenzi and how she was like a little sister to her also. About how she had found her grandfather after being raised by foster parents because her mother couldnt handle being a succubus with a child. Lauren could sense the mix of emotions Bo had about her fae mother but she could tell that Bo was happy she had found her bio-logical grandfather.

Lauren had heard alot about the blood king and about how powerful he was. Lauren had also heard a lot about Bo his granddaugther; how she was born to be the Queen of the Fae and how her power was unmatched.

As a doctor Lauren knew only what she had read in text books about succubi. About how they feed on sexual chi. All of a sudden something hit Lauren; her body was racked with pain again and her felt as if it was going to explode once more.

Bo held onto Lauren cuddling her and patting her back trying to bring her back from the darkness.

"I'm here Lauren... shhhhhhh its okay you're safe" Bo said running her hands up and down Lauren's back.

Lauren felt herself falling again but this time it was in her mind. Suddenly the darkness was met with a blinding blue light and Lauren stood before her father. She fell to her knees tears running down her face. She went to speak but no words would pass her lips.

"I have called you before me now child for one simple reason. If you mate with the unaligned succubus your curse will be lifted that much is true. But know this. If you choose to follow the path with the unaligned succubus you will be hers forever. You will be free yes... you will no longer walk earth. You will be free to come before me whenever you choose but you will be her's for all eternity. When you join her and stand by her side your powers will be beyond anything the fae have ever seen. They will come for you both... and a war will be imminent. I can not tell you what choice to make. But as my daughter you need to think long and hard about whether you can control the succubus and your own power...Until you choose your body will be racked with power of doubt... Don't call me again not until you choose!" said Lauren's father leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead and sending her back down to earth.

Lauren felt herself falling once more and woke gasping for air. As her eyes adjusted her noticed she was back in her room still cradled gently in Bo's arms.

"I was summoned... I have the answers" Lauren said watching shock wash over Bo's face


End file.
